The Little Tennis Player
by trachie17
Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster. Adopted from Daisy!
1. The Cast

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster. Adopted from Daisy!

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog.

* * *

Cast:

Ariel-Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)

Prince Eric-Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)

Flounder-Ship (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *ideas for speaking voice are welcome*

Sebastian-ideas open

Scuttle-Louis (Princess and the Frog)

King Triton-ideas open!

Ariel's sisters:-Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla/Aisha, Roxy (Winx Club)

Ursula-Charmcaster (Ben 10 series)

Flotsam and Jetsam-ideas open!

Grimsby-(Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Chef Louis-ideas open!

Carlotta the maid-ideas open!

Max the Sheepdog-Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)

Extras with Max: Cujo (Danny Phantom)


	2. The Beginning

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon

A/N: I maybe won't be posting a new chapter later today because well it's my birthday :). So the chapter will be a bit delayed. Thank you all so much for the suggestions for the parody! And now here's the first chapter to 'The Little Tennis Player' I will be doing the second and the third movies as well. Once I finish with this one of course.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a perfect day at sea and birds were flying over the water and dolphins were swimming happily in the sea. Then a pirate ship emerged from the fog, crashing the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

Sailors:_** I'll tell you of the bottomless blue**_  
_**And it's hey, to the starboards heave ho**_  
_**Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you**_  
_**In mysterious fathoms below**_

On top of the deck laid a 16 year old boy. He had brown hair, green eyes, a green jacket with white lines and a number 10 on the right side, he wore a black shirt, blue pants and white shoes while wearing a weird watch on his right wrist called the Ultimatrix. This was Benjamin 'Ben' Kirby Tennyson.

Next to him was a green little ghost dog and a grey mutt.

"Ah isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..?" Ben asked happily. He sighed as he turned to his friend and butler. Mr. Herriman. A bunny wearing a tuxedo and tie and a black hat with a monocle.

"Oh yes." Mr. Herriman replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Very delightful..." He responded as a sailor walked up to them.

"King Jaga must be in a friendly mood today." Ben looked at him confused.

"King Jaga?" Ben questioned.

"King Jaga, ruler of the merepeople." Mr. Herriman rolled his eyes. Ben snickered at that.

"Mr. Herriman, that's just nonsense. There's no such thing as mermaids." Ben told him as Mr. Herriman held onto a fish. He heard this and waved it at Ben's face.

"It's not! It's the truth!" Mr. Herriman protested. "They live in depths of the ocean!"

The fish in Mr. Herriman's hand began to flop which it slipped out of his hands slapped Homer in the face numerous times and jumped back in the ocean, relieved.

Sailors: _**Heave ho, heave ho  
In mysterious fathoms below**_

The fish dove underwater, then looked up at the ship. It sighed of relief, then swam into the water. Other fish and merpeople are swimming too. They're swimming towards what looked like a shining golden sea castle. Inside was a concert. Everyone swam to their seats and a fanfare plays. One of the merpeople swam up.

This was an eighteen year old girl. She had a green colored tail with a red hat and black hair and brown eyes. This was Jessica 'Jessy' Krelborn. Jessy cleared her throat.

"His Royal Highness, King Jaga!" Jessy exclaimed.

King Jaga came out riding on a clamshell carried by two dolphins and then swam to the audience. King Jaga was based on the jaguar. He appears to be of a very old age, having a very thin body and sporting a long beard. His tail was orange colored and he was holding a Triton.

"And the distinguished court composer Billy Arratoon!" Jessy said as a a 14 year old boy with brown hair, a blue tail fin, green jacket, and a gray hat. This was Billy Arratoon.

"I'm really looking forward to this Billy." King Jaga said smiling at him.

"Oh, your majesty," Billy said looking at him. "This will be the Finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters will be spectacular."

"Especially my little Julie." Jaga said.

"Yes, she has the most beautiful voice." Billy said smiling as he swam to the conductor's stand and frowned. "If only she'd show up at rehearsals once in a while." He grumbled he looked up and tapped the conductor's stick. The orchestra then played music. Three giant clamshells and revealed inside them were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna, Musa, Aisha, and Rocky (Winx Club).

Bloom Stella, Flora, Techna, Musa, Aisha, and Rocky: _**We are the daughters of Jaga  
Great father who loved us and named us well  
Bloom**_

Bloom:_** La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

Mermaids:_** Stella**_

Stella:_** La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

Mermaids:_** Techna**_

Techna:_** La, la, la la**_

Mermaids: _**Musa and Flora**_

Musa and Flora:_** La, la, la, la**_

Mermaids:_** Aisha**_

Aisha:_** La, la, la**_

Mermaids:_** Rocky**_

Kuki:_** La, la, la, la**_

Mermaids:_** And here's the youngest in her musical debut.**_  
_**Our ninth little sister we're presenting her to you,  
To sing a song that Billy Arratoon wrote**_  
_**Her voice is sweeter than a pie**_  
_**She's our sister Jul…**_

Everyone gasped when the last clamshell opened to reveal no one. Everyone gasped in horror, especially Billy. Billy smacked his forehead and looked up at Jaga who was really angry.

"JUUULLLLIEEEE…!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a 16 year old mermaid with short black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt and pink jacket with a tan merefin and a tan bag came swimming in. This was Julie Yamamoto, Jaga's youngest daughter.

"Julie wait for us!" a Ed Elms voice called out.

"Ship..! hurry up!" Julie shouted as she looked behind herself.

The first figure was a weird anamorphic figure with black light green lines. This was Ship.

"Julie, you know I can't swim that fast!" Ship reminded her.

"There it is!" Julie said, pointing to a sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, sure, it's great. Now let's get out of here!" Ship exclaimed as he tried to swim away but Julie grabbed his tail.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Julie joked as they swam towards the ship.

"Ship, let's go in." Julie said as they arrived at the ship.

"Okay…." Ship said nervously. "It's just, it, err…looks-damp in there." Ship said nervously. "And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." Ship faked cough, but Julie wasn't buying it.

"We're going in." Julie said. "You can just stay here and um…watch for sharks."

Ship stopped in fear, and he exclaimed in fear. "What? Sharks? Julie!"

Ship immediately swam inside, but ended up getting stuck.

"Julie," Ship said, struggling to get himself through. "I can't-I mean-Julie help!" Julie giggled at Ship.

"Oh Ship, you are funny." Julie said as she pulled hard to get him out.

"Julie, do you really think that there are sharks out here?" Ship asked as Julie smiled.

"Ship, don't be such a guppy." Julie joked.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a giant shark passed by outside.

With a pop, Ship finally got through the porthole. They continued through the sunken ship as Ship said nervously. "This is great. I mean, I really love this, excitement, adventure, danger looking around every corner-"

He stopped when he saw a pirate skeleton in front of him, which made him scream. He swam backwards into a pillar, causing a cove in.

"JULIE!" Ship shouted and heliotherapy bumped into Julie knocking the two over and tumbling onto the floor. Ship was shaking in fear until Julie kissed his cheek and comforted him.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked, comforting.

"Yeah, sure. No prob-I'm okay."

"Shh…" Julie said as if she sensed something and swam upward into another room.

Julie and Ship swam up until Julie saw something. It was a fork but Julie didn't know it.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Julie exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in awe.

"Cool! But…what is it?" Ship asked in confusion looking at the object.

"I don't know, but I bet Louis will." Julie said.

She went around the room to find more items while Ship had the feeling they were being watched.

"What was that?" Ship asked. "Do you hear something?"

Julie picks up a smoking pipe and looked at it in confusion.

"I wanna know what this one is?" Julie thought.

"Julie!" Ship asked, scared.

* * *

Unknown to them and from behind them, the huge shark from before, Bruce (Finding Nemo), came quietly up behind them.

"Ship, will you relax, nothing is going to happen." Julie assured.

Ship then turned around to see Bruce about to take a huge chomp out of them. Ship noticed this and freaked.

"JULIE! IT'S A SHARK!" Ship shouted as he, swam over to Julie getting her attention.

Bruce burst through the porthole, making a big hole. He chased Julie and Ship around and around as they swam upwards the sunken ship. Then Ship went splat against a part of the mast. He got a dazed look on his face and starts sinking.

Julie immediately noticed this and went back for him, grabbed him and saw Bruce swimming their way. The three then swam out of the way in time for Bruce to get half of his body through a hole in the anchor. Julie swam off as Ship went back over to Bruce.

"You big bully!" Ship snapped angrily and then they blew a big raspberry at the shark which chomped at him after he backed up and he swam off after Julie.

"Ship, you're really are a guppy." Julie giggled.

"I am not." Ship shouted unhappily.

* * *

Later, on a little island, a alligator named Louis (Princess and the Frog) was humming a little tune as he looked though a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them.

"Louis!" A familiar voice called.

The pelican got startled and Louis looked through the binoculars seeing that Julie and Ship were a few miles away. But Louis was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars.

"Whoa. Mermaid off the port bow..!" Louis exclaimed. "Julie, how you doing, kid?"

Louis then lowered his binoculars to see that Julie and Ship were in front of him.

"Whoa, what a swim." Louis said.

"Louis, look what we found." Julie said with a smile, taking her duffle bag and putting it on the ground.

"Yeah, we were in a this sunken ship, it was really creepy." Ship said.

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." Louis said. He picked up the duffle bag and picked up the fork.

"Look at this." Louis smirked. "This is very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Julie asked eagerly.

"It's a dinglehopper." Louis explained. "Humans used these little babies to straighten their hair out." He continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair, and spun it around. "See? Just give it a little twirl here and yank there and voila!"

After yanking on his hair with the fork, Louis had really long similar to Julie's.

"After that, you've got yourself a awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over." Louis finished and handed the fork back to Julie.

"A dinglehopper..." Julie repeated.

Julie then took the pipe out of her duffle bag and asked, "What about that one?"

The alligator then took the pipe and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh man! This I haven't seen in years! This is awesome! It's ailed, a banded, bubblus snarfblatt."

"Wow!" Julie and Ship said to each other.

"Now the snarfblatt dates back to pre-historical times when humans used to sit around and stared at each other all day." Louis explained.

On "stare at each other all day," Louis came to Julie's face and stared at him in the eye.

"Sounds pretty boring…" Julie yawned.

"It was boring." Louis stepped back from Julie explaining. "So they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me."

Louis then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe only to blow hard he nearly choked.

When Julie heard the word 'music', she gasped. "Music?" she exclaimed.

"It's disgusting!" Louis exclaimed about the pipe.

"Oh, the concert!" Julie exclaimed. "Oh my gosh. My father's gonna kill me!"

She then started putting the stuff back in her duffle bag

Louis looked over the pipe saying, "I could turn this thing into a planter fore later days."

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" Julie said as she snatched the pipe.

With that, she, and Ship off. When they were a mile away from Louis, Julie turned back towards Louis and called. "Thank you, Louis!"

"Anytime, kid, anytime." Louis called out.

* * *

Unknowing to Julie and Ship, two Pokémon fish, two dog like creatures a hammerhead shark-like dog combo, Houndoom and one a mako shark dog-like, Mightyena watched them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, a woman was watching Julie and Ship swimming via the crystal ball as she sat on a throne. She was a 21 year old woman with long white hair, a black, black lipstick, she was wearing a purple and black top with a pink ribbon on her waist She had an octopus abdomen. Her name was Charmcaster.

* * *

"Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss Daddy's celebration, do we?" Charmcaster then scoffs. "Celebration indeed…Yeah right. In my day, we had fantastical feats when I lived in the palace."

As she said that part, Charmcaster took a shrimp from a shrimp invested cabinet and ate the shrimp.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate about! HOUNDOOM! MIGHTYENA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon, Mightyena hits himself on the head and rubbed it.

"I want you to keep an eye on this pretty little daughter of his." Charmcaster ordered.

Houndoom and Mightyena nodded and they swam quickly after Julie.

* * *

Back in the dark lair, Charmcaster smiled evil as she finished, "She may be the key to Jaga's undoing."

She chuckled evilly, plotting her revenge.


	3. Part of Your World

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc.

A/N: I had a great birthday yesterday, I got Les Miserables 25th Concert DVD with Lea Salogna who is the singing voice behind Mulan and Jasmine along with Phantom of the Opera 25th Anniversary CD and few Hunger Games items and a lot more even a new iTouch which has eight gigabytes but I don't care I have a new one anyways! I love it anyways! I had a lot of fun. And now here is the next chapter with one of my favorite classic songs from the movie.

* * *

Chapter 2: Part of Your World

The good news, Julie and Ship got back to the castle.

The downside to it, the concert was over and Julie was being scolded by Jaga and Billy.

"I just don't know what to do with you young lady!" Jaga exclaimed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry…I just forgot." Julie said apologetically.

"As a result of your reckless behavior…" Jaga began.

"Careless and reckless," Billy corrected.

"The entire celebration was uh," Jaga said but was interrupted by Billy.

"Well it was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed!" Billy snapped. "This concert was the pinnacle of my career!"

"But it wasn't her fault!" Ship said coming into the conversation. "Sharks chased us, then we fought. Well…we swam away actually from it. And then we were safe. But then this alligator named Louis came and it was 'This was this' and 'This was hat"…and…" Ship explained.

"Alligator?" Jaga asked interrupting Ship.

"Uh…oh…" Ship said realizing what he as he hid behind Julie.

"Julie you went up to the surface again didn't you?" Jaga demanded. "Didn't you?"

"Nothing…happened." Julie responded nervously.

"Oh, Julie, how many times do we have to go through this?" Jaga scolded. "You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By…by one of these humans."

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Julie argued.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish eater's hook? Jaga asked.

"I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child anymore! Julie snapped in annoyance.

"Not another word! And I am never to hear you go into the surface again do you understand?" Jaga argued.

Julie was about to say something but closed her mouth and swam away in tears.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Hmph, kids, they think they know everything, you give them an inch, and they swim right over you." Billy said

"Do you think I was…hard on Julie?" Jaga asked.

"Hard on Julie, definitely not," Billy said. "Why if Julie was _my _daughter, I'd show her who's boss. And none of this 'flitting to the surface to see Louis' and other nonsense, no sir, I'd keep her under tight control." Jaga smiled as he got an idea.

"You're absolutely right Billy." Jaga agreed.

"Of course." said Billy proudly.

"Julie needs constant supervision."

"Constant.

"Julie needs someone to watch over her and keep her out of trouble."

"All the time."

"And you are the perfect person for the job."

Billy gasped but then sighed in frustration and then walked to find Julie. "How did I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging after some teenager!"

Billy looked to his left and saw Julie and Ship outside the courtyard. Julie and Ship swam off and Billy swam off after them noticing this.

"What is that girl up to?" Billy asked himself swimming after Julie and Ship.

* * *

Later, Billy had followed Julie to a blocked cave. He was a yard from them and hid behind a rock. Julie looked around to see if anyone was watching her. At that moment, Billy knelt down so he wouldn't be discovered.

Julie moved the boulder that covered the entrance and she and Ship swam inside.

Billy saw this and tried to swim after but when the rock closed Billy's tail got trapped and tried to break free. Once he did with a pop he got sent flying into a bill. He bounced off of it and landed on the ground rubbing his head.

Billy's eyes widened when he saw the grotto, seeing it was full of human stuff. He saw Julie examining the forks. Ship looked at her in concern.

"Julie are you okay?" Ship asked.

Julie sighed sadly. "If only I could somehow make him understand…" Julie said referring to Jaga.

Billy heard this and was confused. "Huh?" He slowly whispered so Julie couldn't hear.

"Why?" Ship asked.

"I just don't see things the way he does." Julie continued. "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad."

Billy swam behind a barrel and watched Julie who began to sing.

Julie: _**Look at this stuff**_  
_**Isn't it neat?**_  
_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete**_

She puts the fork on a candelabra that already had a knife and a spoon on it.

_**Wouldn't you think that I'm the girl?**_  
_**The girl who has everything**_

Ship swam to a globe and swam around it.

_**Look at this trove**_  
_**Treasures untold**_

Ship stopped swimming and watched as it spun fast.

_**How many wonders can one cavern hold**_

Ship swam to a chest which held gold and jewel sand opens it.

_**Looking around here, you'd think**_  
_**Sure, she's got everything**_

_**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I got whozets and whatzits galore**_  
_**You want thingamabobs?**_  
_**I got 20**_

Julie got out a case of corkscrews and showed it to Ship. She then puts it down sadly and sighs.

_**But who cares**_  
_**No big deal**_  
_**I want more**_

Billy continued to watch as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where it was going.

Julie: _**I wanna be where the people are**_

She looked up at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style.

_**I wanna see**_  
_**Wanna see them dancing**_

She spun it around a bit.

_**Walking around in those-**_

"What do you call them?" Julie asked.

Ship held up his fin and pointed at it.

"Oh, feet." Julie giggled. She played with Ship's fin making him giggle.

_**Flipping your fins **_  
_**You don't get to far**_  
_**Legs are acquired for jumping, dancing **_  
_**Strolling along down a-**_

"What's that word again?" Julie wondered.

Julie: _**Street**_  
_**Up where they walk **_  
_**Up where they run**_  
_**Up where they stay **_  
_**All day in the sun**_  
_**Wandering free**_  
_**Wish I could be **_  
_**Part of that world**_

Billy continued to walk around until he bumped into something and he saw MONSTERS! But it was actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream. He then tumbled backwards on the lantern.

_**What would I say**_  
_**If I could live out of these waters **_  
_**What would I pay **_  
_**To spend a day warm on the sand**_

She and Ship then laid on the ground, smiling and Julie sighed sadly.

_**Betcha on land**_  
_**They'd understand**_  
_**That they don't reprimand their daughters**_  
_**Bright young women**_  
_**Sick of swimming**_  
_**Ready to stand**_

The two swam over to a bookcase and Julie picked it up and looked through it.

_**And ready to know what the people know**_  
_**Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

Meanwhile, Billy rolled dizzily in the lantern. Julie and Ship were looking at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.

_**What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) Burn?**_  
_**When's it my turn**_  
_**Wouldn't I love**_

Julie swam up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as Ship smiled.

_**Love to explore that shore up above  
Out of the sea**_

She then swam down sadly with Ship watching sadly.

_**Wish I could be  
Part of that world**_

The song ended when Billy fell out of the lantern and then caused a crash which made Ship besides Julie hide. She then saw Billy covered with random objects as he had a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth while his chin lying across a post. Billy seemed to be glaring at Julie intently.

"Billy?" Julie asked in surprise

Billy spat out the pipe of this mouth as he stood up got the stuff off of him as Billy asked, "Julie, what are you-How could you-WHAT IS ALL THIS?"

"It's-uh-it's just my collection." Julie replied nervously as Ship got out of his hiding place as she spoke.

"Oh, I see, your collection." Billy said as the mercomposer got even more angry and shouted. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE WOULD-"

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Julie asked with a worried look on her face. "Oh, please Billy. He would never understand."

"Julie, you are under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Billy said taking Julie's hand and he, Ship and Julie began to walk off when Julie heard a noise.

"What do you suppose?" Julie asked in confusion as she swam off to find the source of the noise.

Jack and Ship later found Julie on the surface watching a pirate ship that was on the sea which fireworks shot up from. Julie then giggled.

"Julie, what are you-" Billy began to scold until he looked towards the ship and gasped. "Jumping Jellyfish!"

Julie then swam towards the big cruise ship.

"Julie? JULIE! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Billy shouted in despair. He turns towards Ship, "Let's go! We must swim after her!"

Ship nodded and he and Billy swam after Julie, who did not know that one great thing she would find on the ship.


	4. Julie meets Ben

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc.

Notes: Sorry for the wait I was busy with schoolwork and wrapping up my senior year. Tomorrow, I am officially graduating High School. I can't wait :) It's so exciting! Here is the next chapter to The Little Tennis Player! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Julie meets Ben

Julie swam over to the ship and climbed up the slide. She looked on to see that there was a party.

When she looked to her right she saw Tramp and Cujo wandering around for someone or something. They then stopped and sniffs something and sniffed the ground as they came towards Julie.

"Aah!" Julie said quietly as she hid a bit scared.

She hid and decided to see if the two dogs had left to only find Cujo and Tramp licking her.

"Tramp, Cujo! Where are you guys?" A voice called out. This got the dogs attention as they looked for the source of the voices. Julie rubbed her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile Ben Tennyson was looking for Tramp and Cujo and the two dogs came and jumped onto Ben and licked him. "Guys, guys get off!" He laughed and he got up after Tramp and Cujo got off.

"What'cha doing guys?" Ben asked them.

Julie saw Ben and gasped. She smiled as this was the cutest boy she met in her life.

"I think I'm in love." Julie said dreamily.

"Hey there sweetie! Quite a show eh?" A voice asked and Julie turned around to see Louis.

"Louis stop! They'll see you!" The 16 year old mereprincess scolded.

"Oh, I get it. We're being entreating." Louis said with a smirk, then he shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Julie then pulled Louis down angrily, "Quiet!" she snapped. Julie then pointed to Ben who played the clarinet as Tramp sat next to him. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh…he's very cute, isn't he?" Dani said in awe.

Louis looked at Tramp, thinking Julie was talking about him. "I dunno, he looks kind of canine to me." Julie said, shrugging.

"Not that one, the one playing the snarfblatt." Julie said, turning Louis's head towards Ben.

"My bad." Louis said, stupidly.

Then Mr. Herriman came out on the deck as Mr. Herriman got everyone's attention. "QUIET!" He shouted getting their attention. "Thank you." He said as he calmed down. "Now it's my greatest pleasure to give Ben a very special and very expensive and loyal birthday presents from his parents and myself. Even if I spent most of it."

Everyone laughed at his remark.

"Mr. H, you shouldn't have." Ben said smiling.

"No problem." Mr. Herriman said as he gave some crew members the cue.

"Happy Birthday Ben!"

Then the members of the crew pulled out a sheet off the object and the object was a replica of Ben getting ready to use his watch.

_Okay then…thanks mom and dad…I guess…_Ben thought to himself as he looked at it in disgust.

Tramp and Cujo growled at the statue in disgust.

Ben looked at Mr. Herriman. "Gee, it's kind of nice…."

"Your father thought of it and your mother agreed, in hopes that the statue would become a wedding present."

Ben groaned. "Mr. Herriman, please don't start." He said as he walked towards the railing of the ship as Julie and Louis hid. The Wielder of the Ultimatrix got a telescope looked out at the sea as he continued. "Mom and Dad AND you aren't still mad I didn't fall for Jennifer Nocturne or Kai Greene?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Ben, but the whole kingdom wants you to marry the right girl." Mr. Herriman said. "Look at young Gwendolyn…I mean uh Gwen, she married Kevin didn't she? And they fell in love in High School."

Ben then sat on the railing, watching the sea and the sky. "Well she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." Julie smiled upon hearing this.

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Believe me Mr. H. When I do, I'll know, and it will hit me like lightning." Ben said.

Then the sky grew dark and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caused the eight's attention. Then wind was blowing really hard.

"Hurricane a coming!" a lookout named Gibbs (Pirates trilogy) shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the rigor."

Everyone on deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the riggoring as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Ship and Billy were swimming towards the boat, but they then got tumbled by the waves.

* * *

Back on the ship, Julie and Louis hung onto the side of the ship for dear life.

"Whoa! The winds really starting to pick up!" Louis shouted.

Then Louis literally got blown away.

"WHOA! JUULLIEE!" He shouted as he got blown away in the wind.

Back on the ship, the pilot of the ship got blown off of the steering wheel and Ben ran up there and grabbed it.

Julie then got blown off of the side of the ship, but luckily, she landed in the water. She then swam up to the surface. A flash of lightning then hits the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Julie gasped.

On the ship, Ben saw a rock, looming ahead of the ship, crashed into the rock causing everyone to fall off the ship.

In the water, the pilot landed in the middle of the water as did Mr. Herriman.

"Hang on!" Ben yelled as he swam towards Mr. Herriman and grabbed Mr. Herriman and headed back towards the ship. Ben looks around and only sees Tramp on the ship. He frowns as Ben looks at him confused.

"Wait…there someone missing." Ben said looking around the boat as if he forgot something. Ben then heard Cujo bark upon the ship and saw that he was surrounded by a ring of fire on the ship.

"Cujo..!" Ben exclaimed Tramp also barked worried for his friend.

The Wielder of the Ultimatrix swam towards the ship and climbed up the side. He dodged some of the flames. He then heard a crack from behind him and saw the mast fall, but dodged it just in time.

The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamite, fireworks, etc.

Ben sighed with relief and ran up to where Santa's Little Helper was trapped and opened his arm wide. "Jump, boy." He exclaimed. "Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, boy!"

Without hesitation, Cujo jumped into Ben's arms and Ben ran off with Cujo in his arms only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Cujo into the Water. Ben then swam to the lifeboat and got in, soaking wet.

As Bart struggled to get himself free. Mr. Herriman looked up at the ship and saw something that made him gasp,

"BEN!" Mr. Herriman shouted, pointing to a flume that was a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.

Ben looked to his left at the barrel of gunpowder and gasped. The ship's top deck then exploded.

Julie wasn't any less shocked and she swam around looking fractionally for Ben. The 16 year old mermaid then looked left and saw an unconscious Ben (whose outfit looked tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. His raft then tipped over causing him to roll into the sea and sink. Julie then dove in and grabbed him and held onto him as she brought him to safety.

* * *

The next morning, Julie was laying next to Ben's unconscious body. Louis came up to them.

Julie looked up at them. "Louis, is he…dead?"

Louis opened Ben's eyelid a bit and closed it. "It's hard to tell." he said. He went to his foot and listened to it, because Louis was an idiot. "I can hear no heartbeat." he said.

Then Ben started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! He's breathing." Julie said in relief. "He's so cute." She strokes' Ben's hair as she began to sing.

Julie: _**what would I give**_  
_**To live where you are?**_  
_**What would I pay**_  
_**To stay here beside you?**_

At that moment Ship and Billy washed up on the shore and looked at Julie.

_**What would I do to see you**_  
_**Smiling at me?**_

When Billy saw Julie next to Ben, he stared for a minute and his jaw dropped open as far as it could, but Louis closed it for him.

_**Where would we walk?**_  
_**Where would we run?**_  
_**If we can stay all day in the sun?**_  
_**Just you and me**_

Ben began to open his eyes and woke up and saw Julie, looking over him. Although Ben was just waking up and the sun was burning, he couldn't see Julie clearly, but just a blur until it cleared. He smiled, because he knew a girl was singing to him.

_**And I could be  
Part of your world**_

And then Tramp and Cujo ran up to Julie's way, making her hide with Ship, Billy and Louis. Little Helper came up to Bart who struggled to get up and licked his cheek and looked back towards Dani who dove into the water.

"Bart!" A familiar voice called.

Then Mr. Herriman along with Tramp and Cujo ran up to Ben, and Mr. Herriman helped him to his feet. Their outfits looked pretty tattered as well.

"Bart, are you okay?" Mr. Herriman asked in concern. "Don't scare me like that." He said. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"Mr. Herriman, you're never going to believe this in a million years, but a girl rescued me." Ben told his friend.

"Wha...?" Mr. Herriman was bewildered.

"She was singing, and she had the most beautiful voice..." Ben said and Mr. Herriman rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Ben said. "She saved my life and...sang with the most beautiful voice."

"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater..." He assured. "Let's go." Mr. Herriman said, and he turned towards Tramp and Cujo who were looking towards the sea. "That means you two."

With that, Bart, Mr. Herriman, Tramp and Cujo walked up to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile Julie and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

"Okay, we're gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Billy explained. "The sea king will never know. If you won't tell him. I won't tell him. I'll stay in one piece."

Julie continued to eye Ben as she concluded her song.

Julie:_** I don't know when  
I don't know how**_  
_**But I know something's starting right now**_  
_**Watch and you'll see**_  
_**Someday I'll be**_  
_**Part of your world**_

* * *

Meanwhile Houndoom and Mightyena watched the whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charmcaster was watching the entire thing in her lair from her apprentices' point of view as well. She then laughed.

"Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" Charmcaster exclaimed in disbelief/happiness. "The child is in love with a human and not just any human. A PRINCE! Her daddy will love that." she said in sarcasm/smirk.

"King Jaga's headstrong lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." she finished.

Charmcaster then eyed a bunch of sea worms who cowered in fear as she cackled.


	5. Under the Sea

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

Notes: Yes, I know it's been months since I last updated. But here's a new chapter! With one of my favorite songs in the whole movie. Next to Part of Your World…At least I have this updated better late than never right? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Under the Sea

At the palace, the next day, the girls are outside the dressing room. Julie was inside the room, dressing or singing.

"Julie, time to come out. You have been in there all morning." Bloom called.

Soon Julie came out, singing to herself, seemingly happily obviously to everything around her.

"What's with her?" Musa asked in confusion.

Julie then bumped into Jaga.

"Oh! Morning, daddy." Julie greeted as she puts a flower behind Jaga' ear. She then leaves, continuing to sing to herself.

"Oh, she's, like totally got it bad." Stella said.

"What? What have she got?" Jaga asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, daddy?" Bloom asked and then said romantically, "Julie's in love."

"My daughter?" Jaga asked in shock as he took the flower Julie put behind his ear. "In love?" Then he smiled, thinking of Dani falling in love with someone.

* * *

Later at a rock, Billy is pacing back and forth a big nervous wreck. Julie is on the rock happily playing with the flowers. Ship is there too.

"Okay, so far, so good." Billy said. "I don't think the king knows. But I don't think we can't keep something like this a secret for long."

As Billy pace, Julie begins to pick petals off a flower.

"He loves me…" Julie said as she picked a flower, then says disappointed as she picks another, "Hmm, he loves me not." then she picked off the last petal and exclaims "He loves me!" Then she starts to giggle in an excited way. "I knew it!"

"Julie, stop talking crazy." Billy snapped as he swam to Julie.

"I gotta see him again! Tonight! Louis knows where he lives."

"Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs." Billy complained.

"I'll swim up to his castle," Julie said. "Then Ship can splash around to get his attention and then we'll go…" Julie continued, but got cut off by Billy.

"Down here is your home!" Julie snapped as they pointed down.

"Julie, listen to me." Billy said. "The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

Billy began to sing as music began to play.

Billy: _**The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake**_

Billy swims towards Julie as he continued to sing.

Billy: _**Your dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake**_

Julie turned her head away, angrily.

_**Just look at the world around you**_  
_**Right here o the ocean floor**_

A lot of fish swam around Julie, who enjoys it and floats a little upward as she twirls a lot.

Billy:_** Such wonderful things surround you**_  
_**What more are you looking for?**_  
_**Under the Sea**_  
_**Under the Sea**_  
_**Darling, it's better**_  
_**Down where It's wetter**_  
_**Take it from me**_  
_**Up on the shore they work all day**_  
_**Up in the sun they slave away**_  
_**While we devoting**_  
_**Full time to floating **_  
_**Under the Sea**_

Billy then swam up to Harry Potter (Harry Potter) who's playing the clams like drums. Then Billy did the drums.

Billy and Harry:_** Down here all the fish are happy**_  
_**  
**_Billy: _**As off through the waves they roll  
**_  
Billy and Harry:_** The fish on the land ain't happy**_

Billy:_** They're sad cause they're in the bowl**_

As Billy sings that, a big, sad looking fish was floating inside a bubble.

Billy: _**The fish in the bowl is lucky**_  
_**They're in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss gets hungry**_

On "hungry" Billy uses a nearby stick to pop the bubble.

Big Fish: _**Guess who's gonna be on the plate**_

Billy:_** No way! Under the Sea**_

Julie was fidgeting with the same flowers.

_**Under the Sea**_

Suddenly, one flower pops up from the ground, revealing a seahorse.

Billy:_** Nobody beats us, fry us and eat us**_

Then a bunch of seahorse; pop up and swam around Julie.

_**In fricassee**_

Billy saw a hook, picks it up and puts it in a clam and the clam didn't like it.

Billy:_** We what the land folks love to cook**_  
_**Under the sea we're off the hook**_  
_**We've got the troubles**_  
_**Life is the bubbles under the sea**_

As Billy sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Billy dodged it.

_**Under the Sea**_  
_** Under the Sea**_  
_**Under the Sea  
Since life is sweet here**_  
_**We got the beat here naturally **_

Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger:_** Naturally-ee**_

Billy: _**Even the sturgeon and the ray**_  
_**They get the urge and start to play**_

Then the sturgeon played a clarinet like thing while a ray used rocks as symbols.

_**We got the spirit, you got to hear it**_  
_**Under the Sea**_  
_**The newt played the flute**_  
_**The carp played the harp  
The plaice played the bass**_  
_**And they're sounding sharp**_  
_**The bass play the brass**_  
_**The chub played the tub**_  
_**The fluke is the duke of soul**_

Jake Long (American Dragon):_** Yeah**_

Billy:_** The ray he can play**_  
_**The lings on the strings**_  
_**The trout rocking out**_  
_**The black fish she sing**_  
_**The smelt and the sprat**_  
_**They know where it's at **_  
_**And oh, that blowfish BLOW!**_

All of the sudden Ship came swimming towards Julie with no one seeing them. He swam to Julie whispered into Julie's ear. Julie, smiled and they swam off.

Billy:_** YEEEAAAAAAHH!**_  
_**Under the Sea**_

Sea creatures: _**Under the Sea**_

Billy was riding a school of fish and jump off them.

Billy:_** When the sardine**_  
_**Begin the beguine **_  
_**It's music to me(us)**_  
_**What do they got? A lot of sand**_

As he sang, he picked up some sand and tosses it.

_**We got a hot crustacean band**_  
_**Each little clam here**_  
_**Know how to jam here **_  
_**Under the Sea**_

Billy swam up and begin to laugh and danced and hhe sang the next part.

Billy:_** Each little slug here**_  
_**Cutting a rug here**_  
_**Under the Sea**_  
_**Each little snail here**_  
_**Know how to wail here**_  
_**That's why it's better**_  
_**Under the water**_  
_**Ya, we in luck here **_  
_**Down in the muck here**_  
_**Under the Sea**_

When Billy finish the song, everyone noticed that Julie had left.

"Julie?" Billy asked. "Guys..?"

Everyone, but Billy leave the scene now.

"Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Billy whined.

"Billy!" A voice called out. Then Billy turned to see Jessy swimming to them.

"Billy, I've been looking everywhere for you." Jessy said. "I got an important message from King Jaga."

"King Jaga!" Billy asked in fear. Julie nodded.

"He wishes to see you right away." Jessy said. "Something about Julie..." Then she swam off, leaving Billy in a big panic state.

"He knows." Billy exclaimed in horror.

* * *

At the throne room, Jaga looks at the flower Julie has given him, while waiting for Billy.

"Let's see now," Jaga chuckles smiling. "Oh, who could the lucky merboy be?" Jaga then looks up and sees Billy at the entrance. He clears his throat as he hid the flower behind him and said, "Come in, Billy Arratoon."

"I mustn't overreact." Billy said to himself. "I must remain calm."

Billy swam over to Jaga. When they got there, Billy said in a really high pitched voice, "Yes?" Billy clears his throat and he said in a normal voice, "Yes, your majesty."

"Now, Billy, I'm concerned about Julie." Jaga said then asked. "Have you've noticed she's been acting peculiar lately."

"Um…peculiar..?" Billy asked nervously.

"You know, moaning about, singing to herself…" Jaga explained. "You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh, well, I-" Billy stammered. His eyes become scared looking.

"Billy," Jaga said, getting a bit anxious.

"Hmm?" Billy asked nervously. Jaga signaled Billy to come closer and he did.

"I know you have been keeping something from me…" Jaga said.

Billy gulped, then asked nervously, "Keeping something?" He then began to sweat.

"About Julie." Jaga responded. Billy looked down at his own hands seeing that they were shaking. The mercomposer held them as he look back at Jaga.

"Julie…?" Billy said.

"In love?" Jaga asked, smiling devishly. That did it. Billy couldn't hold it any longer.

"_**I **__**TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR!" **_Billy cried as he got on his fins and looked like they were begging.

"_**SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN," **_Billy cried. _**"I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY-" **_But Billy was cut off on his sentence by Jaga.

"Humans?" Jaga asked, then yelled angrily. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

"Humans?" Billy lied, smiling nervously. "Who said anything about humans?"

Then Jaga grabs Billy by the tail fin and swam off.


	6. Destruction of Julie's Grotto

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

* * *

Chapter 5: Destruction of Julie's Grotto

Later, Ship led Dani back into her grotto.

"Ship, why can' t you just tell me what this is all about." Julie whined.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Ship told her.

"Close your eyes." Kairi said.

The 16 year old merprincess nodded and closed her eyes.

Then he led Julie further into the grotto. "Ta-da!" Ship exclaimed, when the two were all the way into the grotto. Julie opened her eyes and gasped when she saw…

"Ben Tennyson's statue." Julie exclaimed in surprise. "Ship, you're the best!" she said as she hugged her friend.

Julie went over to the statue. "It looks like him. It even has his eyes." She exclaimed, admiring the statue and she pretended, "Oh, Ben, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of awesome."

She then laughed and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Jaga in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held the trident.

"Dad!" Julie gasped in shock.

Ship hid behind a treasure chest and peeked at the conversation. Billy was right behind Jaga now looking down at the ground in guilt.

"I consider myself a reasonable merboy." Jaga said, swimming to Julie and he stopped a yard in front of hr. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

Julie bit her lip and began to explain, "But Daddy, I-" her sentence was cut short by Jaga.

"Now, is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Jaga demanded.

"Dad, I had to!" Julie argued.

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is forbidden. Julie, you know that, everybody knows that?" Jaga scolded.

"He would've died." Julie explained.

"One less human to worry about." Jaga said coldly, turning around.

"You don't even know him!" Julie snapped angrily.

"Know him? I don't have to know him!" Jaga snapped. "They're all the same; spineless, savage, harpooning, fish eaters in capable of having anything-"

That did it for Julie because she couldn't hold it anymore. _**"DAD, I LOVE HIM!" **_she shouted. The young mergirl gasped at her own words and covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Jaga.

"Uh-oh." Ship said in worry.

"No." Jaga said in disbelief and in shock. He then got angry. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" He yelled.

"I don't care anymore." Julie pouted.

"So help me, Julie, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Jaga said menacingly as his trident started to glow.

Then Jaga fired lasers from his trident everywhere, destroying Jaga's valuables.

"Daddy! No, stop, Dad! Please!" Julie cried.

Julie turned and realized that Jaga was going to destroy the statue of Ben once and for all. She then shouted, "Daddy, NO!"

But it was too late. Jaga shot a laser and destroyed the statue.

Julie looked down at the remains of the statue in shock. Her shock then turned to sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Jaga's anger turned into guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Ship, and Billy came out of their hiding spots and came over to Julie.

Billy then spoke to Julie, "Look, Julie, I-"

"Just go away." Julie said, still crying.

Billy sighed sadly and floated off, but Ship stayed for one second and shed a tear and followed him. As Dani continued crying, Houndoom and Mightyena came in through the hole in the top of the cave and stayed a yard behind her.

"Poor child. Poor sweet child." Houndoom said.

"She has a very serious problem." Mightyena said. "If only there was something we can do. There is something."

Julie stopped crying, lifted her head up, dried her tears and looked at the fish Pokémon.

"Who-who are you?" Julie asked, a little scared.

"Don't be scared." Houndoom said. "We represent someone who can help you?" As Houndoom said this, he floated around Julie.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Mightyena added. "Just imagine, you and Ben Tennyson-"

"Together forever…" The two Pokémon fish finished in unison.

Julie didn't follow. "I-I don't understand." she responded.

"Charmcaster… has great powers." Houndoom said.

The 16 year old mermaid thought about this. "The sea witch?" she wondered. "Why that's-I couldn't possibly-" She then yelled, "No! I won't go with you! Just get out of here! Leave me in peace!" And with that, she buried her face in her arms again and turned away.

"Suit yourself." Houndoom said.

"It was only a suggestion." Mightyena added.

As Houndoom and Mightyena went towards the entrance of the grotto, Mightyena pushed the broken head of Ben to Julie. Julie stared at the broken head for a few seconds. She then reached her decision and looked back at the Pokémon who almost left the grotto.

"Wait." she called.

"Yessssssss?" Houndoom and Mightyena asked, turning towards Dani.

* * *

A minute later Billy and Ship were swimming off back, still sad for Julie. Ship's eyes widened as he tapped on Billy's shoulder.

""Look." Ship said. The two turned to see Julie, swimming off with Houndoom and Mightyena after she opened the boulder.

"Julie, where are you going?" Billy asked as he, and ship swam up to Julie and the Pokémon.

"I'm going to see Charmcaster." Julie said coldly.

Billy and Ship stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that name. Billy grabbed Julie by the tail and said, "Julie, no! She's a demon! A monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father! You're good at that!" Julie yelled and shook Billy off her tail. Then she swam angrily with Flotsam and Jetsam.

"But I-"Jack stammered and turned towards Ship with a determined look on. "Come on!" he said.

They ran/swam after Julie, Houndoom and Mightyena in hot pursuit fearful that Julie would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives.


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

* * *

Chapter 6: Poor Unfortunate Souls

Later, Julie followed Houndoom and Mightyena through a geyser field until they came to a twisted and evil looking castle. The young mermaid assumed that this was where Charmcaster lived as she looked up at it nervously.

"This way." Houndoom and Mightyena said in unison as they point inside an opening.

Julie gulped nervously and followed them inside. She was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed Houndoom and Mightyena in. What really freaked Julie out was the garden of souls where the plant like creatures looked at if they were telling Julie this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back". Then a creature grabbed onto Julie's fin, making her yelp. She struggled until she swam up and off after Houndoom and Mightyena until she came to a room.

"Come in. Come in, my child." A sinister female voice said. Julie froze with shock and spun around to see Charmcaster there.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." She scolded as she swam over to a mirror to put on make-up. "One might question your upbringing. Now then you're here because you have a thing for this boy. This, er…prince fellow named Ben Tennyson. Not to blame you. He is quite the catch, isn't he?"

As she continued using indium levers on all the items on every spread out items. She then used lipstick for her lips. "Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want…is to become a human yourself.

Julie gasped upon hearing this. "Can you do it?" she asked with a light of hope inside her.

Charmcaster smirked and turned towards Dani. "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Dani became a bit nervous as the evil sorceress began to sing.

Charmcaster_** I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_  
_**They weren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch**_

Houndoom and Mightyena snickered earning a glare from Charmcaster, making them shut up.

_**But you'll find that nowadays, I mended all my ways**_  
_**Repented seen the light and made a switch **_  
_**True? Yes.**_  
_**And I fortunately now I know a little magic**_  
_**It's a talent that I always have possessed **_  
_**And here lately, please don't laugh**_  
_**I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable lonely and depressed**_

On her table, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared.

"Pathetic." Charmcaster thought as she continued singing.

Charmcaster:_** Poor unfortunate souls**_  
_**In pain**_  
_**In need**_  
_**This one longing to be thinner**_  
_**That one wants to get he girl**_  
_**And do I help them?**_

She snapped her fingers and the hologram man was more fit and the woman was more skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

_**Yes indeed**_  
_**Those poor unfortunate souls**_  
_**So sad**_  
_**So true**_

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the garden of souls, Billy looking in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the Ship to come over. They then tiptoed/swam though the garden.

_**They come flocking to my cauldron **_  
_**Crying "Spells, Charmcaster, Please!"**_  
_**And I help them? **_  
_**Yes I do**_  
_**Now it's happened once or twice**_  
_**Someone couldn't pay the price**_  
_**And I'm afraid I had to rank them across the coals**_

The holograms then turned into the holograms of poor unfortunate souls, making Julie gasp in horror.

_**Yes I've had the odd complaints**_

Charmcaster plucked one of those pink string things.

_**But on the whole I've been a saint **_

On "saint", Charmcaster then puts the pink string over her head, making her look like a nun.

_**To those poor unfortunate souls**_

After that, Charmcaster swam over to Julie, putting a hand on the mermaid's shoulder. "Now here's the deal." she began to explain to Julie as they swam over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? 3 days. Now listen, this is important.'

As Charmcaster continued, a hologram of three sun based over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Ben Tennyson to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you."

"Okay." Julie said with a smirk.

"Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." Charmcaster said as a hologram of a crown and a heart then shimmered.

"Ben Tennyson, here I come." Julie said with a smile.

Unknown to anyone, Billy and Ship tiptoes/swam into the room and stayed at the doorway.

"If he does kiss you before the third day, you'll remain human…permanently." Charmcaster said as a silhouette of a human girl running, making Julie smile.

"But if he doesn't kiss you, you'll turn back into a mermaid." Charmcaster said.

The hologram of the silhouetted girl of Julie turned into a silhouette of Julie in her mermaid form and the real Julie frowned and the hologram faded.

"And…you belong…to me." Charmcaster said in a dark tone.

"No, Julie!" Billy yelled, but, without warning, Houndoom and Mightyena wrapped themselves him and Ship.

"Have we got a deal?" Charmcaster asked Julie.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Julie said, half to herself.

"That's right." Charmcaster agreed in fake shock. "But you'll have your boy." She chuckled fiendishly, "Life is full of tough choices, isn't it." She chuckled again and realized something.

"Oh! And there is one more thing." Charmcaster said. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any-" Julie started, but she got cut off by Charmcaster.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, a trifle." Charmcaster responded. "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."

Julie gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My voice?" she asked nervously.

"You got it, sweetcakes." Charmcaster replied. "No more talking, singing, zip." She then popped her lip after "zip".

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Julie asked, but was cut off again.

"You'll have you looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Charmcaster responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her butt and began to sing again.

Charmcaster:_** The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**_  
_**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**_

As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it.

_**Yes, up there it's much preferred **_  
_**For ladies not to say a word**_  
_**And after all, dear, that is idle prattle for**_  
_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Julie looked on.

_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**_  
_**But they dote and swoon and fawn**_  
_**On a lady who's withdrawn**_  
_**It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**_

Charmcaster then threw a tongue into the cauldron

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul, go ahead**_  
_**Make your choice**_

As Charmcaster sang the next line, she made a vision of Ben smiling appear before Julie who smiled lovingly at the image.

_**I'm a very busy woman**_  
_**And I haven't got all day**_  
_**It won't cost much**_  
_**Just your VOICE!**_

As Charmcaster said that part, the vision of Ben looked like he was saying it and the vision disappeared as Charmcaster jumped forward, scaring the daylight out of Julie.

_**Ya poor unfortunate soul**_  
_**It's sad**_  
_**But true**_

Charmcaster then put a hand on Julie's shoulder and made a contract and quill appear.

_**If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**_  
_**You've got to pay the toll**_  
_**Take a gulp, take a breath**_  
_**Go ahead and sign the scroll**_

Julie read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Charmcaster, one voice. Signed X._"

_**Houndoom, Mightyena, now I've got her, boys**_  
_**The boss is on roll**_  
_**This-poor-**_

A stern look came onto Julie's face as she looked up.

_**Un-**_

Julie grabbed the pen as Billy and Ship gasped in shock.

_**Fortunate soul!**_

Julie then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed "Julie Yamamoto" on the dotted line. When Julie finished signing her own name, Charmcaster took the contract and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.

Charmcaster:_** Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea**_

As Charmcaster chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Julie who looked extremely nervous.

_**Larynxes, glacydis ad max laryngitis **_

_**La voce to me!**_

Then two huge green phantom like hands appeared. Each was to her left and right.

"Now…sing." Charmcaster ordered, darkly as she looked at Julie with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin.

Julie nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Keep singing!" Charmcaster exclaimed.

Then one phantom hand held Julie who was still singing still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold glowing sphere out. It was Julie's voice! Even though it was captured, Julie's voice still sang. She then clasped her hand over her throat as she looked on with shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Charmcaster as it went into her necklace as she smiled fiendishly.

Then Charmcaster began to laugh wickedly as Charmcaster got trapped in a yellow bubble and she began to completely change. Her tail split in two and transformed into human legs. After the transformation was done, Julie was now a 16 year old human girl with the same eyes, hairstyle and cap. The bubble that had her trapped, popped and Julie landed on the ground.

Her friends swam over to her and helped her swim to the surface as quickly as possible as Charmcaster continued laughing.


	8. Meeting Ben Tennyson

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting Ben Tennyson

On a beach near the castle, Ben was playing his clarinet (to the tune of _Part of Your World_) while Mr. Herriman was reading a book on mermaids, and Cujo and Tramp were watching Ben play on the clarinet. The Omnitrix then stopped and sighed sadly as he stood up and Mr. Herriman closed his book as he, Cujo and Tramp looked at Ben.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"That voice who was singing. I can't get it out of my head." Ben sighed.

"Ben, you watched a lot of soap operas with your parents." Mr. Herriman assured.

"She's real." Ben said. "She could be anywhere. I looked everywhere. Where is she?"

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the shore, Julie, Ship and Billy got washed up. Billy and Ship were the only ones exhausted. Julie who was sitting in the water woke up slowly and she touched where her fin would be, but instead she touched what felt like skin. The 16 year old mer-human girl lifted her former fin and saw that she had human legs! She smiled knowing, that she's a human.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Louis's voice called and Julie looked up to see Louis coming towards her. When Louis saw that Julie was a human, he didn't notice it. He stopped to where Julie was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

"Look at ya! Look at you! There's something different." He exclaimed and he took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dingle hopper, right?"

Julie shook her head in response.

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again." Louis said. "New seashells?"

Julie shook her head in response again.

"No new seashells." Louis said as he paced back and forth, not even noticing Julie's human legs. "I gotta admit it. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard I'll-" Julie got cut off by Billy.

"SHE'S GOT _**LEGS, **_YOU IDIOT!" Billy shouted.

The alligator looked at Julie's legs and gasped.

"She traded her voice to the sea witch, Charmcaster and Julie got legs." Billy explained. "Dani has been turned into a human." He said as Julie tried to stand up on her new legs.

"She has to make Ben Tennyson fall in love with her." Ship also explained. "And he's gotta kiss her. On the lips."

As Julie stood up, she lost her balance and her legs wobbled. "And, she's only got three days!" Ship exclaimed in despair as Julie fell down and water splashed on the group.

"Just look at her! On legs! On HUMAN legs!" Billy exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is a disaster! What will her father say?"

"I'm going to go back home right now and tell King Jaga what I should have done in the first place." Before Billy could go to the sea, Julie looked at him and began shaking her head.

"And don't shake your head at me, young lady!" Billy said to Julie. He then explained something in a happy tone. "Hey, maybe there's still time. We can get that witch to give your voice back, then you can go home with all your normal underwater creatures and just be…" He tried to look for the right words when he saw that Julie looked like she was going to cry.

"Just be…" He then sighed sadly, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life." Billy then groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll try and help you find that prince."

Julie then smiled and kissed Billy on the cheek. Billy then went on a rock.

"What a softie I am." Billy said.

"Now, Julie, I'm telling you, if you wanna be a human, you gotta dress like one. Now let me see." Louis said as he looked through a treasure chest and took out a white sheet and a rope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Mr. Herriman, Cujo and Tramp walked along the shore until Tramp sniffed something. Cujo also sniffed the same thing as the two got excited and he began running towards it.

"Cujo, Tramp!" Ben yelled as heh and Mr. Herriman ran after the ghost dog and mutt/"Come back here, boys!" Ben scolded.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Julie and the others were, Julie was wearing the white sheet like a Jessica Rabbit type dress on her now and she was using the rope as a waistband. The group look at Julie proudly while Louis wolf-whistled.

"Ya look great, Julie, you look sensational." Louis said.

Then they heard Cujo and Tramp's bark. They all turned immediately around to see Cujo and Tramp coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way and began running over there.

"It's a dog! Hide!" Louis yelled in panic. And with that Louis and Billy hid behind the rock Santa's Little Helper then ran towards Dani until he chased her around a rock until she got up on the rock. Then he licked her. That was when Bart, Lisa, Ash and Ami came around the corner.

"Santa's Little Helper." Bart called, scurrying around like a maniac. "What is it, boy?"

The Omnitrix wielder then saw Julie on the rocks.

"Go ahead, talk to her." Mr. Herriman encouraged Ben

"Oh." Ben said, looking at Julie who was a little freaked out and fixed her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about my dogs. They're harmless and you'll get used to it. I'm Ben Tennyson, this is my friend Mr. Herriman. Are you familiar? Have we met?" Ben asked smiling.

Julie nodded with a smile and Ben smiled. "I knew it. You're the one! The one I've been looking for!"

"What's your name? Ben asked with a smile.

Julie smiled and opened her mouth to respond "Julie" was what she would've said, but nothing came out and the girl put her hand on her throat.

"_Aw, man, I forgot that I traded my voice to Charmcaster to be a human." _ Julie thought sadly.

"What? What's wrong? What is it?" the 16 year old asked in concern. Ben pointed to her own throat, nothing that she can tell.

"You can't talk?"

Julie shook her head sadly.

"Well, maybe it isn't you." Ben said sadly.

"It's alright Ben." Mr. Herriman said.

Cujo and Tramp sighed in frustration and Julie did the same. Then she got a bright idea. She then tapped Ben's shoulder.

"Huh?" Ben asked. Then he and the others turned towards Julie who first gestured as if she was trying to sing.

"Julie, I think she's trying to tell you something." Mr. Herriman explained.

"Okay." Ben said to Mr. Herriman then turned to Julie, "You're hurt?" The Omnitrix wielder asked. "NO, that's not it. You need help!"

Then without warning, Julie slipped off the rocks and Ben caught her in his arms and supported her by standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, careful. Careful. Easy." Bart said. Then they looked at each other in the eyes and Bart looked over her outfit. "You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going. Let's go guys."

Mr. Herriman nodded and followed after Ben and Julie. Julie looked back at Billy, Louis, Ship who watched her waved to her with a smile while Louis gave her a thumbs-up as Billy unknown to the others followed Julie.

* * *

Later in a bathroom, Julie played in a bubble bath in a huge tub as a young 16 year old girl with red hair a long neck a pink top with a white skirt and shoes "Poor thing. Washed from a shipwreck, huh? No worry, Candace will have you better in no time." The girl known as Candace (Phineas and Ferb) said to Julie. Candace then picked up Julie's "dress" and looked towards her, "I'll just get this washed for you."

* * *

Later, Julie's ragged dress was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water filled tub. Billy then poked his head out of the dress only to poke it back in ass a washer named Paulina Sanchez (_Danny Phantom_) washed it.

"Did you see that girl that came here with Ben this afternoon?" Another washer named Pansy Parkinson (_Harry Potter_) asked. "I mean, you guys must have heard about her."

"Well I heard…" Candace said as she washed the dress. Under the water, Billy made a silly and shaky voice underwater. He then was taken out of the water and then he burped as Candace unaware of the mer-boy/composer. "Then again, I don't remember."

"Candace's right. The girl was washed up onto sore and in rags. Third of all, she doesn't even speak." Another girl named Cleo De Nile (_Monster High_) added as she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline. "Not my idea of a princess. If Ben's looking for a girl, I have a bit of available ones right here."

As she said the last part, Cleo took out a literarily long list of names while Billy unnoticed, jumped out of the dress pocket and jumped into a window.

Then Billy looked around himself and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish, being cooked, fried, etc. what shocked him was a plate filled with dead crabs. This shocked him so much that Billy fainted.


	9. Kitchen Mischief

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

Notes: Wow, halfway through with this story! I'm excited! In this chapter is perhaps one of my favorite parts of the whole movie while in the next chapter happens to be one of my favorite songs in the entire movies.

I also plan to do the sequel to this which will have both Tracy and Tricia star as Melody with Queen Chrysalis as Ursula's sister. Who ironically stared as Ursula herself in Daisy's parody of Little Mermaid and I planned to do the third movie as well. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Kitchen Mischief

Meanwhile, Mr. Herriman and Candace with her boyfriend Jeremy sat at the table as Ben looked out the window at the sea.

"Oh, Ben. Be reasonable." Jeremy said. "Nice young ladies don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and just flutter of into oblivion."

"He does have a point, Ben." Mr. Herriman agreed.

"I'm telling you guys, she was real." Ben replied, looking at Mr. Herriman, Candace and Jeremy. "I'm gonna find that girl." He looked back out the window and finished, "And I'm gonna marry her."

"Now come on, dear. Don't be shy." Candace's voice said as she and Julie who was now wearing a beautiful white dress similar to Cinderella's entered. Ben was astonished by Julie's looks.

"Oh, Ben, isn't she a vision?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"You look beautiful." Ben said, looking at Julie.

"Come, come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear." Mr. Herriman said, pulling Julie's chair out and allowing her to sit in it. She saw a fork and picked it up and started combing part of her hair with it. "There we go, quite comfy? Uh. It's-It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, huh, Ben?"

"Yep." Ben smiled. But then he, Mr. Herriman, Candace and Jeremy look at Julie strangely while she was combing her hair with the fork. She noticed everyone looking at her strangely and she immediately puts it down.

As Mr. Herriman sat down he began to smoke a pipe. Julie saw the pipe and brightened. She made a gesture as if she was asking to see it. Mr. Herriman looked at Julie and noticed that she wanted to see the pipe. He handed her the pipe.

"Oh you wanna see this?" Mr. Herriman asked. "I bought it 8 years ago and I-" He got cut off when Julie blew into the pipe as hard as she could, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mr. Herriman's face was covered in what looked like soot. Ben, Candace and Jeremy burst out laughing and stopped for a second.

"Man," Candace said, giggling. "That was hysterical, Jeremy."

"I agree, Candace" Jeremy chuckled.

"Sorry, Mr. H," Ben said, clearing his throat.

"Why, Ben. That's the first time I seen you smile in weeks." Candace stated.

"Very amusing." Mr. Herriman said, ironically as he cleaned his own face.

"What's for dinner, Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm hungry." Ben said.

"Oh, you're gonna love it." Candace replied. "The chef's making his specialty, stuffed salmon."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Billy woke back up when he heard someone humming. He stood up and looked around to see a short tanned skin man wearing a chef's uniform he was Skinner (Ratatouille) and he was kitchen chef. His humming started to become singing now.

Chef Skinner: **Nouvelle cuisine**  
**Les Chame Elyeses**  
**Maurice Chevalier**

He cleared his throat

**Les poissions**  
**Les poissions**  
**How I love les poissions**  
**Love to chop**

On the next three chops, Billy cringed.

**And serve little fish**  
**First I cut off their heads**  
**And I pull out their bones**  
**Ah, mais oui**  
**Ca, c'est toujours delish**

Billy looked like he wanted to throw up.

**Les poissions**  
**Les poissions**  
**Hee, hee, hee!**  
**Hah hah hah!**  
**With the cleaver I slice them in two**

Billy then went face to face with half of a dead fish. Billy made a silly face and looked like he wanted to scream.

**I pull out what's inside**  
**And I serve it up fried**  
**God, I love little fishes**  
**Don't you?**

After he hid under a lettuce leaf, he slithered to see more.

**Here's something for tempting the palate**

Billy continued slithering because he was a merboy/composer while he's under the leaf.

**Prepared in the classic technique**  
**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet**

On "pound", Skinner pounded the fish with a mallet while Billy gets sent up in the air.

**Then you slash through the skin**  
**Give the belly a slice**

On "slash," "belly," and "slice", Billy cringed even harder as he hides in his lettuce leaf.

**Then you rub some salt in**  
**Cause that makes it taste nice**

Skinner walked over to the other side of the counter, picked up the lettuce leaf and found Billy underneath it.

**Oh man, I have missed one**

He then picked up Billy.

**Sacre bleu!**  
**What is this?**  
**How on earth could I have miss**  
**Such a tiny little succulent salmon**  
**Quel donmage**  
**What a loss**  
**Here we go in the sauce**

He tossed Billy into a bowl of sauce.

**Now some flour, I think**  
**Just a dab**

He tossed a dab of flour on Billy, making him entirely white from the flour. He sneezed.

**Now I stuff you with bread**

He stuffed Billy with some bread

**It won't hurt cause you're dead**  
**And you're certainly lucky you are**

On "are", he spat out the bread.

**Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot**  
**Tootle loo, mon poission**  
**Au revoir**

He tossed Billy into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and flipped back onto the counter and Skinner picked him up with what looked like a pitching fork.

"What is this?" he wondered. Then Billy pinched Skinner's nose really hard, he yelled out and he began to chase him around the room.

Billy jumped away from him just as Skinner landed his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around saying, "Ow!" seven times. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Billy who hid under a counter. Skinner sent over there read to slice and dice. Billy then took the bowl of sauce and put it over Skinner's head. The bowl broke and Skinner was now mad, he took his cleaver and sliced the counter, but noticed that Billy was gone and noticed that he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet and Billy hid in the shelves just as Skinner jumped, crashing into the shelves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julie, Ben, Mr. Herriman, Candace and Jeremy could hear the huge crash from inside the dining room.

"Uh-I think I better go see what Skinner is up to." Candace said, before she ran off.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, which was now a total mess, Skinner searched frantically for Billy.

"Come out, you scrawny merboy or salmon and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Moe shouted.

"SKINNER!" Candace yelled and Skinner immediately spun around to see Candace in the doorway, tapping her foot. Then his eyes widen in fear. He always hated it when Jeremy's girlfriend, Candace loses her temper and takes it out on him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled in her enraged voice.

"I-uh-It's just-" Skinner stammered and replied, smiling innocently. "I'm sorry, Candace." Then he did a toothy grin in a nervous way.

Candace scoffed as she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and walked back to the dining room.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Jeremy said, "You know, Ben, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some sights around the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, what was that?" Ben asked turning towards Jeremy and Candace came back and put everyone's plates which were now each in front of everywhere. He didn't seem to be listening.

"You can't spend all your time moping around, you need to get out. Do something." Mr. Herriman said and Jeremy lifted his plate cover to real Billy, "Get your mind off-" Ben cut him off.

"Easy, Mr. H, easy. I get it." Ben replied as he, Mr. Herriman, Jeremy or Candace did not notice Julie lifting her plate cover and signaling Billy to hide there and Billy rolled like a rolling pins across unnoticed as Ben continued. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested."

Billy successfully made it underneath Julie's plate cover. Julie put the cover back over here plate immediately and leaned on it as Ben turned towards her and asked, "Well, whaddya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Julie nodded.

"Good. Let's eat before this salmon rolls off my plate." Mr. Herriman said as he used his fork to eat some of his salmon only to find his plate empty."

* * *

Later that night, Julie who was wearing a blue night gown watched from the balcony of her bedroom, Bart was playing with Cujo and Tramp.

"Come here, boys." Bart said as he played with Cujo and Tramp. He looked up at Julie and waved to her. Julie, who blushed waved back and went back inside her bedroom.

Inside Dani's room, Dani got into bed in a big bed while Billy was ready for bead even though he was a merboy.

"This is the worst day of my life." Jack said, angry as he brushed the lettuce out of his hair. Dani pats Jack on the head. Jack then turned towards Dani and said, "I hope you're happy." "Now we got to make a plan to get Ben to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes like this." Billy said as he demonstrated, batting her eyes and then he puckered his lips and leaned closer to a pillow. "You gotta pucker your lips like this. And then…" Billy then kissed the pillow. He turned to Julie and asked, "Okay?"

Then they looked to see Julie who was now asleep.

Billy smiled as he got into bed next to Julie.

"You are hopeless, Julie. You know that. Completely hopeless." Billy said with a yawn.

And with that, Julie and Billy fell fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the undersea palace, Jaga had a worried look on his face as he paced back and forth. Then Jessy came up to him.

"Any sign of them?" Jaga asked turning towards them.

Jessy shook her head sadly and said, "No, your majesty. We've searched everywhere. We haven't found a trace of Julie or Billy."

"Keep looking, leave no shell unturned, no coral explored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Jaga replied.

"Yes sire." Jessy said as she bowed to him and swam off.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Jaga said sadly to himself.


	10. Kiss the Girl

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

* * *

Chapter 9: Kiss the Girl

The next day, Ben and Julie took a tour in the kingdom in Ben's car which was green and black. What baffled Ben the most was when Julie leaned over the side of the car and she was looking at the view from underneath the car, a fact that chuckled Ben. As the car passed by on the bridge, Ship came out of the water and called up to it.

"Hey, Billy! Has he kissed her yet?" Ship asked.

Then Billy poked his body out of his hiding places and spoke to him, "Not yet," he replied as Ship groaned.

Later in the plaza, Julie looked on at everything with a smile as Ben stood next to her. She then looked to see a puppet show and she ran over to the booth and pulled the puppet off the hand, _"Oops! Sorry." __Julie_ thought.

A little later, Ben and Julie danced in the plaza as they smiled. Then a minute later, Ben and Julie were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Louis came up to the edge of the bridge and called down to Ship.

"Hey, Ship, any kissing?" he called.

Ship shook his head sadly.

"They better hurry." Louis said, in frustration.

* * *

Later as Ben and Julie rode along the countryside in the car Julie made a gesture as if she wanted to drive.

"_I don't see why not." _Ben thought.

The two then switched places and Julie was in the driver's seat while Ben was in the passenger seat. But when Julie drove, she drove like a maniac. Ben then saw that the chasm in front of the car and screamed. He then acted quickly and pressed a button on the dashboard and the sprouted wings and propellers and flew safely across to the other side. Then after car's wings and propellers folded back in when the car was on ground again. Julie drove more calmly making Ben more calm with a sigh.

* * *

Later that evening, Julie and Ben sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, Ship, Billy and Louis tried to see if anything was happening.

"Move over, Louis. I can't see." Ship said, trying to look over Louis.

"Nothing! One day left! Wait a minute! This calls for a little romantic situation. Stand back!" Louis jumps to a tree trunk.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" said Billy in panic. He turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"

"Why?" Ship asked

Then Louis started singing terribly making everybody cringe.

"THAT'S why." Billy said and the other said, covering their own ears.

In the boat, as Ben rowed. He heard the pelican's horrible singing and cringed. "Oh Man! That guy better get a new job!" he said to Julie who nodded as she cringed.

She looked up at Louis who gave her the "OK." hand signal as he continued to sing. She then put her face in her own hands in frustration. _"Yeah. This will surly improve my chances of kissing Ben a million percent_." Julie thought in frustration.

Billy jumped into the water, "Oh crud! You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Billy complained as he came out of the water and looked at the other creatures with a smile. "Now we have to create the mood. Percussion." Billy said as his girlfriend May (who was told by Ship), Ship, and Louis used the drums.

"Strings." Billy said and some fish and Ship began to play various string instruments.

"Winds." Billy continued as some more fish came up and played a clarinet and oboe.

"Words." Billy finished and he, Ship and Louis begin to sing.

Billy: **There you see her**  
**Sitting there across the way**  
**She don't got a lot to say**  
**But there's something about her**

They leaned towards Ben who looked at Julie in confusion as they continued. Julie then looked at Billy and silently gasped.

**And you don't know why**  
**But you're dying to try**  
**You wannna kiss the girl**

Billy, Ship and Louis hid and Ben turned to look behind himself.

"Did you hear something?" Ben asked.

Julie just shrugged as Billy, Ship and Louis began to sing.

Billy, Ship and Louis: **Yes, you want her**  
**Look at her, you know you do**

Ben and Julie then looked at each other with a smile

**Possible she wants you too**  
**There is one way to ask her**  
**It don't take the word**

The others looked on with smiles of hope as Ben and Julie leaned towards each other face to face. The black messy haired pony tailed princess moved in for the kiss, but Ben leaned back as he rowed. Julie then sighed in annoyance.

**Not a single word**  
**Come on and kiss the girl**

Billy then turned towards the others with a smiled.

"Sing with me, now." Billy said and they all began to sing.

All (besides Ben and Julie): **Sha la, la, la, la, la**  
**My, oh, my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gotta kiss the girl**

Julie felt pretty frustrated right now. You can tell in her features as well.

**Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Ain't it sad?**  
**Ain't it a shame?**  
**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl?**

"You now I feel real bad about not knowing your name." Ben said to Julie. "Hmm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Paulina?"

Julie shook her head, making a look that said, "Ew! No!"

"Okay, no." Ben said. "How about Cleo?"

Julie shook her head again in disgust.

"Bonnie?"

Billy leaned towards Ben and whispered, "Julie. Her name is Julie." he finished before hiding again.

"Julie?-" Ben wondered aloud. Then Julie smiled and nodded.

"Julie?" Ben asked Julie in excitement, smiling. She nodded again.

"That's kinda cool." Ben said with a smile. "Okay, Julie."

Billy began to sing again as Ship opened the drapes to the lagoon and Ben and Julie's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

Billy: **Now's your moment**  
**Floating in a blue lagoon**

Then Billy rose out of the water, unnoticed by Ben and Julie.

**Boy, you better do it soon**  
**No time will be better**  
**She don't say a word and she won't say a word**  
**Until you kiss the girl**

The others the joined in again.

All (beside Julie and Ben): **Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Don't be scared**  
**You got the mood prepared**

Then fireflies flew through, putting on some lights.

**Go on and kissed the girl**  
**Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Don't stop now**  
**Don't try to hide it now**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**  
**Sha, la, la, la, la**  
**Float along**  
**Listen to this song**

At this point, Billy, Ship and Louis were dancing when Louis came down in front of them singing terribly. Then they all clamped Louis's mouth, causing him to shut up.

The song says "Kiss the Girl"

Then a few fish and Ship swam around the boat as they sprayed water from their mouths like whales.

**Sha la, la, la, la**  
**The music plays**  
**Do what the music says**  
**You gotta kiss the girl**  
**You've gotta kiss the girl**

As Ben and Julie looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.

**You gotta kiss the girl**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**

Billy were looking on as he held Louis by the throat and shook him like a nanny as Billy shouted, "GO ON!"

**Go on and kiss the girl**

When Ben and Julie were about to kiss, the boat tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Billy groaned in frustration as the others swam off.

"Julie, are you okay?" Ben asked as he and Julie stood up.

* * *

Unknowing to them, Houndoom and Mightyena high-fived each other.

Meanwhile, as Charmcaster watched Ben and Julie standing up in the water from her crystal ball. She then smiled as she spoke, "Nice work. That was a close one." her smile then turned into a scowl. "Too close! That good for nothing brat! She's better than I expected!"

The sea witch then swam over to her cupboard and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere(in which a butterfly was contained) as she swam over to her cauldron.

"At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time for Charmcaster to take matters into her own hands!" She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron and she continued evilly as she held out the necklace that contained Julie's voice, "Jaga's daughter will be mine! And then, I'll make him write and I'll see him squirm helplessly like a worm on a hook!"

She then laughed evilly as she transformed into a human girl and her voice changed.

* * *

Later that evening, Ben (who was wearing his normal attire) played his clarinet as he stood on a balcony overlooking the sea. Jeremy and Candace who had been looking on from behind a pillar for two minutes approached him after the Omnitrix wielder had stopped playing with a sad sigh.

"Bart," Jeremy said. "If me and Jenny say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your eyes." Jeremy said as he and Candace left.

Ben thought about this for a minute and looked up at Julie who stood in her bedroom as she brushed her hair and went to bed. Ben then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked at his clarinet and then he threw it into the ocean. He then looked back at Julie's bedroom window.

"_Maybe, Jeremy's right. Maybe I could talk to Julie,"_ Bart thought. _"She's pretty."_

He then began to walk off to go see Julie, but then he heard a voice singing. Ben looked around for the source of the voice. He then looked down at the shore and saw a 16 year old girl with golden hair, purple eyes, black lipstick, and wore a grey shirt, black skirt, tights and shoes. She was also wearing a sea shell necklace.

"_Who is she? That voice is so familiar, but I love Julie better." _Ben wondered in thought.

Then the girl's singing voice caused Ben to become hypnotized and there were swirls in his eyes (like when a person is hypnotized). And it just happened. The Omnitrix wielder had fallen under the girl's spell.


	11. Stop the Wedding

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

* * *

Chapter 10: Stop the Wedding

The next day, Julie and Billy were asleep in the bedroom. At the same time, Louis climbed into the room.

"Julie! Julie! Wake up! Wake up!" Louis shouted happily. "I've just heard the news!"

And with that, Julie and Billy woke up. Just then, Louis shook the former mermaid's hand. "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" The alligator congratulated happily.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Billy asked with a groan.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!" Louis answered. Billy and Julie had confused looks.

"You know, he's getting married." Louis said with a smile.

Then Louis came over to Billy and gave them a noogie. "I just came to wish you good luck. Me and my friends will cheer for you. I wouldn't miss it!" Louis then flew off out the window.

Julie looked confused and then smiled in extremely excited way. She went over to Billy and hugged him and ran out of her bedroom happily.

"Wait for us!" Billy called, beginning to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julie reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the girl came to a balcony, she looked down in the foyer and shock met her eyes. Down there was Ben, Mr. Herriman and the girl from the other night. At the same time, Billy came up next to her and looked to see the three.

"Who's that?" Billy asked referring to the girl with Bart.

"Well, Ben, I guess I was mistaken." Mr. Herriman said to Ben (who was still in his trance.) "I guess this mystery woman of yours does, in fact, exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations,…uh," Mr. Herriman said, tried to remember the name.

"Hope." The girl known as Hope said.

"Yeah." Mr. Herriman said, remembering.

Ben nodded, "We wish to be married as soon as possible."

Julie's eyes widen in shock and horror as she gasped. Then she mouthed, "NO!"

"What? Now? These things take time and…" Mr. Herriman began before Ben interrupted.

"No! This afternoon, Mr. H. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." The Omnitrix wielder answered.

"Very well, Ben. As you wish." Mr. Herriman said to Ben with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.

Julie was now upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with the others following her. Only Hope saw them leaving. The golden haired girl then looked the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

* * *

Later, Julie arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Ship and Billy were there as well. The black haired girl then sat down, starting to cry.

The others then shed themselves tears of sadness.

Meanwhile, Louis was swimming in the ocean and humming the wedding march until he saw the wedding ship and looked at the window, hearing at Julie's voice, then he saw to his surprise, he saw not Julie, but instead Hope. Then Hope was singing.

Hope: **What a lovely little bride, I'll make**  
**My dear, I look divine**  
**Things are working out, according to my ultimate design**

With an evil smirk, Hope took a hairpin out of her own hair and tossed it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Louis's shock. The alligator gulped a nervous gulp as Hope continued.

**Soon I'll have that little mermaid**  
**And the ocean will be mine!**

As Hope laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. Louis looked shocked to see Charmcaster in Hope's reflection. "CHARMCASTER?" Louis exclaimed in shock, "Oh no! She's gotta…I …!" Louis stammered. He then ran at the window, only to ram in it.

Then Louis flew to the dock where Julie and the others were at. "JULIE! JULIE! Julie, we got big trouble! I was flying, I was flying-of course. I was flying-an-I saw Hope was watching a mirror and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!" Louis exclaimed then grabbed Jack by the robe and looked at him in the eyes, "DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLING YOU? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING CHARMCASTER IN DISGUISE!" The pelican shouted shaking Billy like a British nanny before letting the merboy/conductor go.

Upon hearing "Charmcaster", Julie looked shocked. "Are you sure about this?" Billy asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Louis asked. "I man when it's important?"

Billy thought about hearing of Charmcaster in disguise and he looked shocked, "Wait! If Charmcaster's in disguise as Hope, then that means she's cheating on Julie's deal!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What are we gonna do?" Louis asked worried.

"Julie, there's no time! Look at the sun!" Ship said, pointing to the sunset.

Julie stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sunset as well, _"Before the sun sets on the third day…" _Charmcaster's voice said in a haunting way.

With a determined look, Julie jumped into the water. She realized however that she couldn't swim since she was a human.

"Julie, grab on to Ship." Billy said and Julie grabbed her friend hand fin, "Ship, you get Julie to that boat as fast as you can carry you."

"We'll try!" Ship nodded as they started swimming with Dani swimming with them. Johnny, Janet, Susan, Mary, Todd, Isabella, Wilbur and Hazuki swam with Oscar, Milo, Bea, Sora and Kairi towards the boat as fast as they could.

"We gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Billy said.

"What about me?" Louis asked eagerly.

"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Billy ordered Louis. And with that, Billy dove into the water.

"Stall the wedding." Louis repeated. "What an I-That's it!" Louis exclaimed getting an idea. Then he called out all the birds, fish, starfish, dolphins, and seals and said, "We've got an emergency here!" And with that, Louis and the other sea creatures flew/swam to the ship as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Ben (who was still in a trance) and Hope/Charmcaster walked down the isle. The disguised villain then noticed Cujo and Tram were growling at her with his teeth gritted, but she kicked them in the face. With a look of satisfaction on her face, Hope/Charmcaster and Ben continued down the isle.

"Dearly beloved.." The Bishop (Les Miserables) began.

A mile later from the ship, Ship was still swimming towards the ship with Julie holding Ship. "Don't worry, Julie. We're gonna make it." Ship said.

Back at the wedding ship, Hope/Charmcaster smiled evilly watching the sun setting as The Bishop continued.

"Now, do you Ben Tennyson take Hope to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop asked.

"I do." Ben said, still in his trance.

"And do you…"

"CHARGE!" A voice shouted at the same time.

Hope/Charmcaster and everyone turned as Louis and the sea creatures caused mayhem.

Seals threw water on Hope/Charmcaster and a lobster pinched her hair, making the disguised villain scream. And a starfish went on Hope/Charmcaster's mouth, shutting her up.

"By the power invested…" The Bishop began, then stopped confused. "Is this part of the wedding?"

Hope/Charmcaster got the starfish off her mouth and looked really angry. "Get away from me!"

But the disguised villain was being bounced like a ball by the seal and then was flying into the wedding cake.

During that crazy time, Julie got onto the deck in the nick of time. Hope/Charmcaster now a total mess stood up really furious and at the same time, dolphins came to her and spat water at her.

Louis then squawked loud in Hope/Charmcaster's face.

"Why you little-" Hope/Charmcaster growled angrily as she grabbed Louis by the neck and strangled him.

Cujo and Tramp ran to Hope/Charmcaster who is still strangling the pelican. The two dogs then bit the disguised villain in the butt, making her scream. As this happened, Louis accidentally took the necklace off her, and tossed it up in the air. Then the necklace shatters on the floor in front of Julie the voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Julie, singing. Ben came out of his trance, just as everyone looked at Julie, especially Hope who looked furious at her. Then the sphere went into Julie's throat as she finished singing.

"Julie?" Ben wondered quietly.

"Ben!" Julie exclaimed happily as Cujo and Tramp licked her happily. Julie petted them in response.

"You can talk? You're the one!" Ben said happily as he ran up to Julie and hugged her.

"Ben! Get away from her!" Hope/Charmcaster yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered her mouth with her eyes widen.

"It was you all the time." Ben said happily.

"Oh, Ben, I wanted so much to tell you." Julie said happily. Just as they were about to kiss…

"Ben Tennyson, NO!" Hope/Charmcaster shouted.

At the same time, the sun set and Julie felt a pain in her legs and slipped out of Ben's arms. He looked down at Julie's legs to see a white mertail instead.

"Julie! You're a mermaid?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Julie answered sadly.

"You're too LATE!" Hope/Charmcaster said evilly. "You're too LATE!" and on "late" she shoots lightning upwards to the sky from her fingers. Then Hope/Charmcaster transformed back into Charmcaster making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

The evil witch then grabbed Julie and looked at Ben who was still shocked, "So long, lover boy." Charmcaster said evilly as she and Julie jumped back into the ocean with Ship diving into the water too after.

"Julie!" Ben shouted in shock.


	12. Attack of the 50 Ft Charmcaster

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

* * *

Chapter 11: Attack of the 50 Ft Charmcaster

Later, Charmcaster was swimming through a barrier part of the ocean, holding mermaid Julie. Houndoom and Mightyena were there to greet her.

Charmcaster then looked at the black haired merprincess with an evil smirk. "Poor little princess," the sea witch said in sarcastic sympathy. "Lucky for you, it's not you that I want. I'm much after a bigger-"

"Charmcaster, Stop!" a familiar voice ordered angrily.

Charmcaster turned and saw Jaga right in front of her, pointing his trident in her face. Billy and Ship were right there next to him with looks of determination. Despite being confronted, however, Charmcaster wasn't the least bit shocked.

"Why, King Jaga." Charmcaster said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"Let my daughter go!" Jaga ordered angrily.

Charmcaster just laughed. "She's mine now! You see, we made a deal!" upon saying that, Charmcaster pulled out the same contract that Julie signed on the day she became a human.

"A deal you cheated on!" Ship replied angrily.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Julie cried as Houndoom and Mightyena kept a hold of her.

Her father glared at the contact and aimed his trident at it. He then fired a laser at it, but he contract didn't break.

Charmcaster laughed and said, "You see, the contract's unbreakable, waterproof, etc. even for you, of course I am a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a precious commode." Charmcaster said.

At that moment, the contract turned into a sphere of light. It went towards Julie and it trapped her in a swirling vortex and she gasped as she went down and just then to the good guys' shock, Julie slowly started turning into a sea worm!

"But…I'm willing to exchange for someone even better." Charmcaster smirked.

* * *

Back on the ship, Ben was standing on the railing on the side of the ship. The 16 year old boy was once again in his normal attire and he held a sword. He was about to dive into the water when Mr. Herriman, with his cousin Gwen and friend Kevin, parents and grandfather (who came just for the wedding) came up to him.

"Ben! What are you doing?" Carl demanded.

"Dad, I lost Julie once! I'm not gonna lose her again!" Ben answered sternly before he grabbed Kevin's water plasma ray.

"Ben! I need that." Kevin complained.

"I'm going with you." Gwen said as she went on the railing.

"And so am I." Kevin added joining Gwen's side.

Ben then turned towards his parents and grandfather who were on the ship. "Stay here with Anya and Dimitri til we get back." Bart said.

"Be careful!" Sandra called worried for her son.

And with that, Ben, Gwen and Kevin dove into the water.

* * *

Back underwater, Julie was just almost to her fate. Charmcaster was holding the contract in front of herself to Jaga.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Charmcaster asked with a smirk.

With that sad look on his face, Jaga nodded. He aimed his trident, and turned his head away. As that happened, a green laser fired formed his trident and at the contract. In an instant the words "Julie Yamamoto," changed to "King Jaga."'

"Ha! It's done then!" the sea witch exclaimed.

Suddenly, Julie reverted back to her original self. Then to everyone's shock and horror, the vortex surrounded Jaga and he began to turn into a sea worm.

"Dad, NO!" Julie cried in horror as Charmcaster laughed evilly.

After a while, the swirl faded and what stood in Jaga's place was a sea worm. His crown lay at his feat with the trident next to his side.

"Your majesty." Billy groaned.

"Dad." Julie said, shocked and confused.

"At last…it's mine!" Charmcaster exclaimed in delight as she took the crown and placed it on her head. The witch then picked up the trident and began to chuckle fiendishly as the trident began to glow.

Julie looked sadly at her father and at the sea queen/witch with eyes of rage. "You, you monster!" Julie yelled angrily as she swam at Charmcaster.

All that happened to Julie was that she got tossed at a rock. "Don't mess with me, you little brat!" Charmcaster yelled and on "brat", she pointed the trident at Julie. "Contract or no contract, I can still blast-"

Suddenly a red blur, swam really fast by Charmcaster, scratching her on the arm and drawing a bit of red blood. "Aah!" the sea witch yelled, clutched her arm until it stopped bleeding and became a scar.

Charmcaster turned around to see Ben as Ripjaws with Gwen and Kevin.

"You little brats!" Charmcaster growled angrily.

"Ben, look out!" Julie cried out.

"After them!" Charmcaster ordered to Houndoom and Mightyena.

Houndoom and Mightyena trapped Ben (who transformed back), Gwen and Kevin their coils. Billy swam up and pinched Houndoom's tail making the dog Pokémon scream. Ship was currently poking Houndoom and Mightyena who then let go of Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Charmcaster said evilly to Julie while aiming the trident at Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

Julie gasped in horror. Then all of a sudden, the mermaid swam right up to the witch and pulled her hair, making Charmcaster scream in pain. This also caused her to miss and it hit the Pokémon. And Houndoom and Mightyena were dead. Charmcaster, who recovered from her hair pulled, gasped at the damage.

"Babies!" Charmcaster cried as she looked over the damage. "My poor beautiful Pokémon."

The witch then glared angrily at Ben and Julie with evil eyes while growling in anger. The two lovers then swam up to the surface as fast as their legs/fins could carry them. As Charmcaster snarled angrily, she became enlarged in a cloud of smoke while Julie's friends looked on in fright as Gwen and Kevin swam to the surface.

* * *

Up on the surface, Ben and Julie swam up to each other and embraced.

"Ben, you gotta get out of here!" Julie said to her love.

"No! I won't leave you!" Ben protested.

Suddenly, the water underneath them began to glow and bubble. Then something emerged from the water and rose off knocking Julie and Ben back. The two then looked up in horror to see the shape before them was none other than Charmcaster, who was the size of King Kong.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Charmcaster yelled.

"Look out!" Ben said as he, Julie, Gwen and Kevin who just swam up and got out of the way of Charmcaster's dropping tentacle.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Charmcaster yelled in triumph. "The waves will obey to my whims!" Charmcaster waved the trident around, stirring up a violent storm.

As the waves got stronger, Ben, Gwen and Kevin got separated from Julie. "BEN!" the mermaid cried.

The Omnitrix wielder, his cousin and best friend screamed as they got tumbled into the waves. Julie saw this and looked horrified as she looked up at Charmcaster with the same look.

"The sea and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!" The witch shouted, putting the trident into the water and stirred the water around making a whirlpool.

The whirlpool was so strong that it causing many shipwrecks from underwater to be brought up to the surface. When a shipwreck nearby hit Julie as she swam over to a nearby rock and held onto it for life. At that moment, Ben, Gwen and Kevin resurfaced just a shipwrecked version of a pirate ship and went underwater.

"Ben." Julie muttered sadly as she looked on in horror.

* * *

Underwater, Ben noticed a rope and he and Gwen swam up to the side of S.S Brass. The teen, then grabbed the rope and Gwen and Kevin grabbed Ben's hand to hold on . Soon enough, they reached the top of the deck, gasping for air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charmcaster turned toward Julie who is still holding onto the rock. The sea witch blasted the rock, destroying it. This also caused Julie to fall to the bottom of the whirlpool below screaming. The mermaid looked up from the sandy dry bottom of the whirlpool. Above the whirlpool was Charmcaster who was grinning wickedly. The sea witch then aimed the trident at Julie and fired blast after blast at the mermaid. As Julie dodged every blast, she cried out.

* * *

Back on the ship, Ben finished tying the sword to the mast. "Ready guys?" He said to his friends.

"Ready." Gwen and Kevin said in unison.

Ben then rushed to the steering wheel and steered in Charmcaster direction. The witch was not paying any attention to see the pirate ship coming her way as she raised the trident.

"So much for true love!" Charmcaster shouted triumphantly as she got ready to thrust the trident at Julie.

"Hey, you so-called witch! BITE THIS!" Ben called out. Charmcaster turned and saw the ship coming her way. Her eyes widen in horror.

Then the sword on the mast, killed her by it in the stomach. Charmcaster screamed in pain. The electricity and power began to overflow her. As the witch let out one last scream, she collapsed and the impact knocked Ben, Gwen and Kevin off the ship. The three walked up onto the shore, exhausted, and their clothes tattered. They then collapse unconscious.

* * *

With the witch now destroyed, everything was back to normal. The merpeople changed back from their sea worm forms in Charmcaster's lair. Also at the same time, Jaga turned back to normal too and gained his trident and crown. He smiled, knowing things were truly back to normal.


	13. Julie's Part of Ben's World Now

The Little Tennis Player

Summary: A mermaid named Julie, falls in love with the prince Ben Tennyson and will do anything to be with him. Even give her voice to the evil Charmcaster.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone from Ben 10, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Lady and the Tramp, Princess and the Frog, Pokémon etc

* * *

Chapter 11: Julie's Part of Ben's World Now

The next morning, Julie was looking sadly towards the unconscious Ben, Gwen and Kevin from a rock about two yards away from the shore. Jaga, Billy and Ship looked on at this as well.

Jaga looked down at Billy, who looked up at the king in response. The sea king then looked back at Julie as he spoke. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Billy?" Jaga asked.

"You know, as I always say," Billy said, "Children have got to be free to leave their own lives."

The others looked at him like was crazy and Ship spoke. "You always say that." Billy blushed and chuckled.

Jaga sighed with a sad look on his face as he looked in Julie's direction. The sea king knew that he can't keep his daughter in the ocean forever. He knew that Julie should follow her heart no matter what. With a sad sigh, Jaga spoke, "I guess there's just one problem left."

"What's that, your majesty." Billy asked as he looked up at their king.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Jaga replied.

With that, Jaga placed his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Julie's direction. At the same time, magic came through the ripples of the water from Jaga' trident went towards Julie and soon touched her. All of a sudden, the mermaid's tail began to glow, catching her attention. When Julie looked down at her glowing tail, her surprised look quickly went into a smile of excitement. She then looked at Billy who smiled with Jaga.

Upon waking up, Bart woke up and shook his head, followed by Gwen and Kevin. And then, they saw Julie coming out of the water once again a human and wearing a hot sparkling pink spaghetti dress.

"Julie! Ben, look, it's Julie!" Gwen exclaimed happily.

An ecstatic smile came onto Ben's face upon seeing his true love. He began walking in her direction, but suddenly began running towards her. Soon the two lovers came up to each other, and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Ben and Julie then looked at each other passionately and then kissed.

* * *

The following day, wedding bells rang. Literary. The reason: Ben and Julie were getting married. Just as the two were kissing, Cujo and Tramp popped out of nowhere and licked the two on each cheek and Ben and Julie laughed happily.

The crowd cheered as Cujo and Tramp got onto the floor and the Omnitrix wielder petted his dog on the head. Everyone was super happy for this marriage, even Candace who started crying and hugged Jeremy. Jeremy dried Candace's eyes and kissed her.

Kevin chuckled at the now married couple. "After all these years who'd thought he'd marry a mermaid?"

"I certainly never expected this." Dimitri said to his friend.

"Dimitri?" Anya asked her husband as Dimitri looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked as Anya whispered something in his ear. Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise and grinned smiling at her.

"Really?" He asked Anya nodded in response. Dimitri turned to the others with a happy smile.

"Guys! I'm going to be a dad!" Dimitri said as Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin looked at the news in amazement and laughed with glee happy for their friend as Gwen then got the bouquet from Julie.

From the side of the ship all the merpeople including Dani's friends and family cheered at this wedding. Even Julie's sisters were there with their boyfriends as they waved at the now human princess.

As the whole celebration goes on, Ship smiled at his friend with May. Louis winked at her with a smile.

May frowned noticing her boyfriend was not with them. "Where's Billy?"

Billy, in question was actually sitting on the table next the wedding cake with tear-filled eyes until he saw Skinner coming. "uh-oh." Billy said, then he jumped off the table that he was sitting on before Skinner accidentally sliced the cake in half.

The chef kept on chasing the merboy/composer around until he saw a rope Billy then cut the rope and a mast came flying down on Skinner. Soon the mast hit the chef in the head, making Skinner see stars and fall over unconscious. Laughing happily, Billy jumped over the side of the ship and into the water while laughing happily.

"Ha, ha! Yes!" Billy said happily as Julie's friends came up to him and the merboy/conductor bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

May smirked at Billy and kissed him on the lips.

At that moment, Julie came up to the ship's side railing. Jaga then came up to the side of the ship an he made a column of water rise up to Julie's level to them, then he hugged Julie's happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing.

"I love you, daddy." Julie whispered to her father. Then the chorus began to sing one last time.

Chorus:**Now we can walk**  
**Now we can run**

Once they let go of each other, the former mermaid looked up at her father with a smile. Jaga then looked over Julie's shoulder as she looked in that direction as well to see Ben standing there with a smile and he bowed.

**Now we can stay all day in the sun**

Jaga then lowered himself down to water as Julie blew a kiss to him. Then Ben came up to his new wife as the Omnitrix wielder sang too as he wrapped his arm around Julie's arm.

Ben: **Just you and me**

Julie smiled as she sang too as the whole crew walk up to the newlyweds.

Julie: **And I could be**

Julie, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Mr. Herriman, Carl, Sandra, Anya and Dimitri wave goodbye to the sea creatures as they smile.

All: **Part of your world**

With a both a smile and a wave of the trident, Jaga magically made a rainbow appear. As the wedding ship departed, all the sea creatures and merpeople waved goodbye to the humans while some dove underwater and others look on lovingly as Jaga looked at Jaga's land and sea friends with smiles. Then Ben and Julie kissed again and as in fairy tales, Disney films, and parodies alike, our newlyweds, friends and family lived happily ever after.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
